


A Question of Loyalty

by ozuttly



Category: Ultraman Geed, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, huge alien dick, i don't have a lot of tags for this but kei climbs that thing like a horny dick koala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: “I think it’s time for a test of your loyalty.”Or, Kei receives that biological sample he was talking about.





	A Question of Loyalty

“I think it’s time for a test of your loyalty.”

Kei kneels in front of Belial-sama obediently, eyes cast to the ground. He doesn’t look up even at being addressed, because he knows his place, but the ominous air of the statement doesn’t escape his notice. A test of loyalty could be any number of things; many of them treacherous and unpleasant, though Kei would do anything if his lord asked him to. He would endure any pain or humiliation to gain his favour. 

“Yes, Belial-sama,” He responds without looking up, and Belial hums - the sound reverberates all around them, and not for the first time Kei notes the difference in their size. To Belial-sama, he is on the same level of an insect, easily crushed or swatted aside, and yet, he’s still being granted an audience, and has even so far been trusted as a strategist. The knowledge makes heat stir in his belly. 

He can feel Belial-sama’s eyes on him, inspecting him, and Kei fists his hands in his pants to keep from looking up. If Belial-sama wishes to punish him for some reason, he’s more than willing to take it - but for a long time there’s silence, and then–

“Well? Go ahead. Prove how loyal you are.”

He looks up on instinct, only for his mouth to open in surprise at the sight he’s greeted with. Belial-sama is closer than he expected, lounging on the ground with his legs spread. It’s something Kei hasn’t even dared to fantasize about, even when he’s jerked himself off to thoughts of his lord’s favor alone at night. There’s a slit between his legs, the tip of something slick and black peeking out, and for a moment Kei can only stare, taking in the sight. Then Belial-sama sighs, sounding ever so slightly annoyed, and he realizes that yes, he’s meant to be proving something here. 

He jumps to his feet immediately. His mind is a jumbled mess of thoughts - that he’s grateful to have such a chance, that he’d gladly service his lord any way he wishes, but as he actually reaches his target he realizes that there are probably better things for his mouth to be doing. 

It’s intimidating - the exposed section, as he reaches out with reverent, shaking hands to touch it, is larger than Kei’s head. He lays one palm against the side, feeling the slick heat of the skin and feeling a heat growing between his own legs as he leans in and gives it a tentative lick. Belial-sama grunts above him, and soon he has both hands on it, eagerly sucking at the tip, trying to get as much of it into his mouth as he can as it slides out, foot by foot.

It’s almost seven feet long when it’s entirely unsheathed, longer than Kei is tall and thicker than his torso at the base before tapering out near the top. The entire thing is black, slick and hot, but softer than Kei had expected, and more flexible as well. It writhes like a tentacle as Kei rubs his entire body against it, pressing desperate, open-mouthed kisses everywhere he can reach. The smell and taste are overwhelming, and he’s horribly, terribly aroused as he feels a glob of fluid leak out from the tip and slide down the shaft. 

He sheds his own clothes, if only for the sake of making the contact more pleasurable for Belial-sama, the contact of skin to skin rather than the rough slide of fabric. Belial-sama rumbles something appreciative above him, and he feels one clawed finger, large and powerful enough to kill him in one stroke, slide past his head, moving and adjusting him as his lord pleases. He gasps as the finger slides down his back, hitching him up so he can reach the tip once more, and it wriggles down towards him encouragingly. 

“Yes, like that,” Belial-sama grunts as he forces his jack to stretch around as much as he can fit. He can almost fit the entire tip into his mouth, but his jaw creaks dangerously. Belial-sama doesn’t seem to care, because he pushes his head against it, letting out a low, pleased rumble as Kei gags. His jaw hurts horribly, any more and it would surely break, but the thought that he’s pleasing his master only makes the experience more arousing, and he ruts against the rest of the exposed length with renewed fervor.

Another glob of fluid rushes into his open mouth and throat, and he chokes on it, the slick rush dislodging his mouth, and then Belial-sama’s hand moves from his back and he falls down to the floor without its support. For a moment he wonders if he’s done something wrong, if his display of loyalty hasn’t passed, but then there’s a torrent of liquid spurting out, splashing over his face and covering him entirely. It lands in his hair and his open mouth, and he gags again as the pressure knocks him onto his back. 

It takes him a moment to roll over, to pull himself to his knees as he coughs up the come that’s choked his throat, mixing with his own drool as he struggles to wipe it out of his eyes. Belial-sama makes a pleasant sound, and he looks up to him desperately, hoping for any affirmation that he’s done a good job.   
He’s no longer seated, standing instead in his usual far off position. 

“Good enough,” he says dismissively, and the praise makes heat repool in Kei’s belly. He doesn’t know when he reached his own orgasm, and it doesn’t matter; he’s already served his purpose, and he knows it’s time for him to leave. Still, Belial-sama glances back at him, and he lowers his head subserviently once more. 

“I take it that will do for the biological sample you need,” he says, and even though the tone is mocking, it means that he’s accepted Kei’s plan, and that alone is enough to make him come once more, mixing with Belial-samas spend on the floor beneath him.


End file.
